


Hard Target

by rabidfan



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-07
Updated: 2014-01-07
Packaged: 2018-01-07 20:37:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1124121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidfan/pseuds/rabidfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Understand me, Dr. McKay.  If we accept the assignment to protect you, you will be expected to obey the instructions of your team at all times.  There will be no deviations, no excuses, no exceptions to this rule.  Do you understand?”</p><p>Rodney pressed his shaking hands into his lap.  “Yes.”  He cleared his throat.  “Yes, I understand.  Can your people do this?  Can they find the people responsible and keep me safe?”</p><p>Jack O’Neill sat back in his chair and smiled.  “Of course, Doctor.”  He slid the contract for services over to the frightened scientist.  “It’s what we do.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hard Target

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 SGASecret-Santa exchange.

Hard Target

~*~

Rodney pulled his coat tighter around him in a futile effort to keep the chill and horror at bay. “Yes.” He stepped back from the body before him. He focused on Sergeant Cadman in an effort to keep from gagging yet again. “Yes, that’s Dr. Petrov.” Rodney swallowed against the bile in his throat. “What happened to him?”

“Let’s talk about it upstairs, Doctor.” The police sergeant gestured towards the swinging doors dividing the chilly hell they stood in and the sane, orderly world Rodney knew beyond. “You look like you could use a cup of coffee right about now.”

Rodney felt himself sway as the coroner pulled the sheet over Petrov’s waxen features. He jumped when the Sergeant put her hand on his arm.

“Lieutenant Mitchell is waiting for us upstairs in his office, Doctor. Let’s get you that coffee and sit down for a few minutes, alright?”

~*~

Rodney twisted the empty Styrofoam cup in his hands. The coffee had been terrible…execrable…but the warmth had soothed him. Being called out from his warm bed to view what had been left of his team leader had been shocking. The humiliation of losing his dinner in the morgue still remained, adding to his misery.

“Please. I can’t tell you what Dr. Petrov was working on. You don’t have the clearance for it. Suffice to say it was important, and that there were people who would prefer the work stop. You’ll need to discuss the rest with my employer.” He was tired; drained. The terror of the day was seeping away, replaced with questions and a strange ennui that sapped him of the will to move.

Lt. Cameron Mitchell shared a look with his partner. “Your employer being a part of the United States government. Yeah. They don’t seem all that eager to help us out, here. Funny, since they’re our victim’s employer, too. So. Can you at least tell me something about Dr. Petrov’s personal life, Dr. McKay? Somewhere we could at least _start_ looking?”

Rodney understood the frustration on the young policeman’s face. He felt it too. Secrets. They had cost Dr. Petrov his life. Oh, God. They could cost him his as well.

“My project…and employers…are loosely affiliated with the military, Lieutenant. Not a part of it.” Rodney scraped a hand over his face. Not the point, he told himself. “He was the project head. He is…he _was_ married. Bronwen. Younger, very pretty. They’ve been married about three years, I think.” He rubbed his face. “I can get you their phone number, it’s in my tablet.”

He shook his head in resignation. He knew next to nothing about the man he’d worked daily beside for over four years. “I’m sorry. He only talked about the project with us. I met the wife once, at a mandatory cocktail hour over the holidays last year. I really don’t know anything else.” He gestured futilely. “I know it’s not enough. I’m sorry.”

Lt. Mitchell sighed. “We appreciate your efforts, Doctor, and we’ll take that number. We’ll need to interview the wife, too.” He tapped his pencil on the pad in front of him. “Project head. Who’s the new head now that he’s gone, Doctor?”

Rodney winced. “Until such time as my employer assigns a new lead to the project, I suppose that would be me.” Rodney scowled at the Sergeant sitting to Mitchell’s left. “No, I didn’t kill him for his job, Sergeant Cadman. I don’t _want_ his job.”

“No, I was just wondering if you had personal security for protection, Doctor.”

Shit. “No. Well. Dr. Petrov had security assigned by our employer and traveled with a military escort. I suppose I will get them, too.” Rodney sat a little straighter in his chair. “Not that they seemed all that helpful, when you consider where we are.”

“No. Not so much.” Mitchell shifted, clearly uncomfortable. “I may have someone that can help you with that, Doctor. If you’re interested.” Cadman coughed and stood.

“I’ll just go get some more coffee for the good doctor, shall I?” She squeezed the lieutenant’s shoulder and left the two of them alone.

“I’m interested, Lieutenant. I’m concerned enough to be _very_ interested.”

“Before I joined the force I worked with a group of private contractors. All former military, people with a broad range of skill sets that hire out for various jobs in the security and protection field. They’re good. Real good, but somewhat…unorthodox in their approach to things.” He paused, as if considering his words. “And pricey. I don’t know if their fees fall into your comfort zone any more than their techniques will. I can’t say if your current protection will be willing to work with them. I can say this, as unusual as you will find them and their techniques; they’ve never lost a Target. Not one.”

“Target?”

“That’s what they call their protectees. Unfortunately, that’s what you are now, Doctor. A target.” He handed Rodney a card with only a phone number on the front. “Call them. Sooner rather than later, I’d say. We don’t have just cause to extend man-hours protecting you; your in-house security may be compromised. These people? They can do what we can’t.”

Rodney looked at the card in his hand. “If they’re so good, Lieutenant, why did you leave their employ to become a cop?” 

Cameron pushed his chair back from the desk. Rodney saw that what he’d assumed was a desk chair was actually a wheelchair. Cameron gestured towards the empty space where his lower legs should have been. “I really had no choice in the matter, Doctor.” Rodney swallowed down his embarrassment and stood. He extended his hand to the policeman.

“Thank you, Lieutenant. I hope your friends can help me. I’ll call them immediately.”

Cam smiled sadly and reached over to shake the offered hand. “I hope so, too. Good luck, Doctor McKay. We’ll be in touch.”

Cadman eased back up to Mitchell and watched the shaken doctor enter the elevator. “Miss the old job, Cam?” she asked gently.

“Every damn day, Cadman. Every damn day.”

~*~

“Yes, Director. It was most definitely Dr. Petrov.” Rodney swallowed the resurgence of his stomachs rebellion. “No, they don’t think it was natural causes. They didn’t give much away…not that I’m all that good at picking out _nuances_ anyway. They’re asking questions about the project. They’ve been in contact with the military.” Rodney checked the flow of traffic before starting across the street to his parked car. “No. I’m on my way back to the lab now. We can talk when I get there.” He listened with half and ear to the further droning of his supervisor while juggling his keys. Hands still shaking, he was finally able to twist the lock and open his door but lost his precarious hold on his tablet, keys and temper. Scrambling to regain his precious tablet, his keys flew out of his hand.

“Damn it,” he cursed as his keys hit the pavement. “No, not you, Director…”

The two soft ‘pings’ crossing just over Rodney’s bent head were meant to be the last sounds he heard. The fact that he’d bent to retrieve his keys had bought him moments more. Deciding not to waste them, Rodney grabbed his keys, threw himself into the car and rocketed away from the curb. Blindly turning across the traffic lanes he yanked the car into a u-turn and into the police garage. Rocking to a stop as close to the guard shack as possible bought him even more time. Time he spent fumbling for the card the helpful Lieutenant had given him. He ignored the angry shouting of the police outside his window and dialed the number with shaking fingers.

“Hello. My name is Dr. Rodney McKay. Someone is trying to kill me. I need help.”

~*~

Rodney glared at the man across from him. “Excuse me?” he sputtered. “Where I go to engage in sex and who I engage in it with are none of your business! You’re keeping me alive, damn it. Not monitoring my personal activity!”

The long silence following Rodney’s outburst was embarrassing. He hadn’t meant to react so violently. He didn’t know how O’Neill would react to the news that Rodney rocked the Kinsey scale at a slight four. He didn’t need someone’s homophobia on top of the really crappy week he was having.

“Doctor.” O’Neill tipped his chair back and popped a booted foot up on the edge of his desk. “Your contract states that you will not argue with what we deem necessary for your protection.” He sighed.

“Look. I can see you’re uncomfortable. I get that. I do. However I don’t think you realize the implications of keeping secrets from us. I’m going to assign you to a team. That team must know all there is to know about you, Doctor. They need to know so that any thing occurring out of the norm for you will trigger a quick response.”

“Also.” He weighed his words in one of his now familiar pauses. “You may not have heard that Dr. Petrov’s wife was responsible for his death. She seems to be part of an organization called The Trust. An organization that kept her in place for more than three years before acting. I think it’s important for you to bear that in mind when you think about hooking up with someone…even someone you know and trust…don’t you?”

Rodney sighed. The week of uncertainty and horror was catching up with him. He wanted more than anything to sleep. To feel safe. It seemed like years since he’d had either.

A team of black-clad men had arrived within minutes of his phone call. He’d obeyed their instructions to leave his car and accompany one of their members back upstairs and wait in Lieutenant Mitchell’s office for them to gather what intel they could in the street and garage. They’d shown him ID, been verified by the good lieutenant and hustled him out the door and into a black SUV. He’d been in their safe house for four days, talking endlessly to Jack O’Neill, the leader of the mercenary group. He still didn’t know what they called themselves.

“It’s highly unlikely that I’m going to be interested in dating for the foreseeable future, Mr. O’Neill. I’m more interested in just staying alive until the military can straighten this mess out.”

Jack settled his boots back on the floor. “Colonel. You can call me Col. O’Neill…or Jack. Either. Mister O’Neill sounds like my grandfather.”

He leaned forward, hands flat on the desktop. “Not bashing the military, here. Been there, done that. But the fact is, this is internal. There’s a bad apple there somewhere and until we find out who? You’re safer with us. This will probably take time. With time, and the understandable tension, come certain…needs. Just saying. Better we know what they are and have a plan in place than get blindsided when you sneak off for some nookie in the middle of the night.”

“Nookie? What are you, twelve?” Rodney sighed. “I’m a homosexual, Colonel. Does that fall into a category your _team_ is equipped to handle? Are you going to supply me with a willing man when my ‘needs’ appear?” He crossed his arms over his chest and waited for the disgusted response he was sure the former military man would dish out.

“Yep,” was the only response forthcoming. “I think it’s time for you to meet your team.” He stood and gestured for Rodney to do the same. “We’ve been in contact with your boss, she put me in touch with the military unit attached to you. Never heard of the SGC but I do know General Landry. Tight ass, but not an idiot. General Hammond I’ve served under. They’re known entities and I believe we can trust them. They’re not thrilled that we’re along for the ride but they’re not fighting it either. Give us a few more days to work out some logistics and we’ll get you back to work.”

“The SGC isn’t someplace you’re going to be able to go, Colonel. Just how am I going to be able to work?”

“Patience, Grasshopper.” O’Neill opened a door, urging Rodney to enter the room beyond.

“John, meet your Target. Doctor? Let me introduce you to your team. Two or more of them will be with you twenty-four hours a day until we deem you’re safe.” He gestured towards a large table surrounded by some of the most beautiful people Rodney had ever seen. Perhaps he’d been wrong to write off sex so summarily.

A tall, slender man dressed in black BDUs rose. “Major John Sheppard, team leader,” he gestured at himself then to the petite woman to his right, “Lieutenant Teyla Emmagen, hand to hand specialist. Next to her is Master Chief Ronon Dex, martial arts and small weapons expert. To my left is Captain Evan Lorne, logistics and transportation. To his left is Doctor Daniel Jackson, communications and languages. Finally, we have Doctor Radek Zelenka. Doctor Zelenka you already know, I understand. He handles our computer and technology issues.”

“Radek! _This_ is where you went?”

Radek pushed his glasses up and smiled. “Ano. Prekvapeni! Do sit down, Rodney. There is much to discuss.” 

Colonel O’Neill chuckled. “I’ll just leave you kids to it, then. Sheppard? Report to me in 30.”

~*~

“How’s our Target hanging in?” Jack tossed Sheppard a stick of gum, taking one for himself.

“Scared. Scared enough to cooperate but I see a shit-load of temper under the surface. He’s going to be trouble soon enough.” John sighed. “Did you really tell him we’d sleep with him if necessary?”

Jack scowled. “I’m not trying to pimp you out, Sheppard. I don’t think it’s going to come to that but you know we can’t let him call on anyone he knows without running them through the system…and we may not find what we need to even then. Doctor Petrov’s wife was vetted by the military and this SGC agency he worked for. Didn’t do him much good.”

“Yeah. Yeah.” John sighed. “We’re moving him to location two. It’s closer to his work so we’ll spend less time on the road once we’re ready to get him back under the mountain. General Hammond vetted Lorne, myself and Doctor Zelenka to accompany him. General Landry is going to be a problem. He doesn’t want us there at all. Says he can protect McKay with his own people. For now, we’re clear. That could change at any time.”

“I can’t believe you knew about them and never said.”

Sheppard shrugged. “You know how it is, Jack. Out in the middle of nowhere, some of the guys start talking about shit they shouldn’t. A couple of my flight crew did a stint in the SGC and were full of stories about it. I don’t know how much was bull or gospel. I didn’t ask any questions.” He waggled his eyebrows at his boss, “there was a _lot_ of DADT back then, if you know what I mean.”

Jack barked a startled laugh. “Jesus, Sheppard. Just, Jesus.” He smiled at the younger man. “I’m still holding it against you, Sheppard. Up to and including pimping you out if it comes to that.” Jack pulled the file over with the Target’s info. “Take two extra teams when you move him. Set them up along the route. I don’t want any surprises. Call me as soon as you’re settled.”

“Roger that.”

~*~

John was gratified but not surprised that he was unable to see any of the surveillance vehicles on the trip through town. It made him feel a little more confident in a situation that he had little control over. Too many unknowns for his preference. Too little intel.

For the moment his Target was safe. It would have to be enough. Perhaps the remaining members of his team would find the intel he craved with a little more time.

He slung his duffle off his shoulder and onto the bed closest the door. “You’ll be bunking with me, Doctor. Ronon and Teyla will be in the two rooms down the hall.”

“Is there a reason why I can’t have my own room, Major? No reflection on you, but I prefer a modicum of privacy.”

“Understood, Doc. You’re going to have to make do. We like to put as many obstacles between the Target and danger as possible. This is the safest arrangement for you. I’ll try to be as unobtrusive as possible.”

Rodney stared. Unobtrusive. Six feet of lean, sculpted muscle, all attached to a very handsome face. Yes, he was _very_ unobtrusive.

Rodney felt the first stirrings of the ‘needs’ that Colonel O’Neill had mentioned. There was no way this was ending well.

~*~

General Landry stalked down the hallway, enlisted personnel scrambling to clear a path. “Goddamn Jack O’Neill,” he thought. What was Old Man Hammond thinking of bringing outsiders into the SGC? Especially Jack O’Neill and his merry band of misfits. He was going to have to do something about Jack. He was interfering in something bigger than the both of them and it had to stop. How to stop him was another matter.

Entering his office he schooled his features to present his visitors a calm front.

“Welcome to the SGC, gentlemen. Doctor Zelenka, it’s good to see you again. Thinking of rejoining us?” The smile felt a little strained but that didn’t matter. They knew he didn’t want them in his mountain.

“Dekuju. No, General, but thank you. I am content where I am.”

Settling behind his desk, Landry pulled the paperwork for the three men over to look at again. It was clean…no loopholes he could use to push them out. He’d have to bide his time and let the others work for a change.

“Doctor McKay’s lab is on level 15. I must insist that you remain on that level or above at all times. While the Doctor has clearance for other levels, you do not. It’s up to you how you manage that problem but if I find you below level 15 I will have your access revoked entirely. Do I make myself clear?”

“Crystal clear, General.” Sheppard tried a false smile of his own. “We’re not here to interfere with the normal activities of your base. We’ll restrict ourselves to Doctor McKay’s welfare and be as discreet as possible.”

“Thank you, Major. I’ll hold you all to that. Now. You requested a visit to Doctor McKay’s lab before he’s brought in each morning. I assure you, no one at the SGC is a threat to him. Be that as it may, General Hammond has authorized your request so if you’ll follow Airman Saks, he’ll show you the way.”

“Thank you, General Landry. We’ll keep you appraised of any developments that may impact your operations.”

Once clear of the office Lorne shot John a concerned look. Something was off. Sheppard shrugged. They’d have to hash it out once out of the mountain.

~*~

Colonel Maybourne blew across the surface of his coffee. The bench in front of the shop was nicely shielded from the street…private. Perfect. He took a first, tentative sip as Hank Landry settled next to him.

“Kind of public, isn’t it Harry?” Landry growled.

“That’s the point, Hank. We’re just two co-workers enjoying the sun with a nice cup of coffee.” Harry smiled at his companion. “Stop worrying so much. O’Neill’s people aren’t going to find anything because there isn’t anything to find.”

“The Committee is concerned. When they’re concerned they like to share that with me. You know how much I hate that, Hank. Taking out Petrov like you did? Foolish. Now we’ve got unwanted attention from the police. Then Petrov’s secure laptop was handed off to McKay instead of our man inside. Sloppy, Hank. Really sloppy. You’ve got the Committee looking at you now, and they’re not happy with what they’ve seen so far. Then there’s the attempt to take out McKay. This was another mistake…as I’m sure you’ve come to appreciate. It was mistimed. Too soon, too public. And unnecessary.”

“Plans are in play to move our problem out of the mountain completely and off to Area 51. It’s going to appear that it’s for his safety. He’ll hand off all his current projects and move bases. Sheppard and Lorne will no doubt follow along and then the way is open for our guy to move in and take over, as he should have in the first place. No need for any more unpleasantness. Just be patient! And for God’s sake, don’t draw any more attention to yourself.”

“You forget, Maybourne. I’ve worked with both Sheppard and O’Neill. They don’t miss much. If they so much as sniff something off they’ll be on it like a dog with a bone. This could still end badly for everyone.”

“Believe me, my friend. There’s nothing for them to ‘sniff’. Give it a week, maybe two, and they’ll be gone and we’ll be in control of the most powerful tool on Earth.” Maybourne stood and put a dollar under his cup. “Relax. The Committee has everything under control.”

~*~

Hank Landry sat at his desk and fumed. Schooled like a boy by Harry Maybourne. It didn’t sit well. Not well at all. He clearly didn’t see O’Neill’s team as a threat but Hank knew better. Sheppard was a hothead. Always thought he knew what was best and was unafraid of the flak he’d take in doing what he wanted. He could end this all and get himself back into the good graces of the Committee. The key was getting rid of McKay. McKay disappears and all the problems disappear with him.

Nodding to himself, Landry reached for his secure line. It was time to call in a few favors.

~*~

Rodney sighed. One day back under the mountain and he was exhausted. The low-level fear he’d carried since the attempt on his life still simmered in the back of his mind despite the presence of Major Sheppard. The Major had dogged his steps the all day. It was uncanny. Somehow Sheppard had been no more than a step away from Rodney for hours and yet had never been in his way.

Like a ninja, Rodney mused. A sexy, snarky, really good-looking ninja. Rodney’s libido approved.

“Ready to go, Doctor?”

Rodney jumped. “You enjoyed that, didn’t you?” He straightened his jacket.

“I’m sorry, Doctor. I didn’t mean to startle you.” Sheppard smiled. “You seem a little distracted. Everything okay?” He eased the scientist towards the elevators that would take them up and out of the mountain.

“Yes, yes. Fine. Just let me lock up this laptop and we can go.” Rodney gestured towards Petrov’s office…his office…and the safe within.

“Let’s not, Doctor. We have secure storage at the safe house. I’d feel better if we relied less on internal security then normal.” Sheppard put his hand on Rodney’s back to start him forward. “We don’t know where the leak is, Doctor. Let’s not tempt fate.”

Rodney felt the warmth of Sheppard’s hand on the small of his back. Biting off the little moan of pleasure that wanted to escape he nodded mutely and allowed himself to be herded towards the exits.

“Target on the move. We’ll be topside in two minutes.”

~*~

Rodney woke, suddenly alert, fear catching his breath in his throat but not knowing why. He listened to the darkness around him, hearing nothing but Sheppard’s light, even breathing across from him and the quiet hum of the heating system. _Bad dream,_ he thought. Lying still, he stretched his senses as far as possible…just listening. Nothing.

“Doctor.” Sheppard’s quiet voice startled him. Not asleep, then. “I need you to drop off the bed and crawl under it…now.” Somehow, the near-whisper of Sheppard’s voice was more terrifying than a shout and Rodney thumped off the edge of the bed without argument. He heard the safety clicking off the Glock Sheppard kept under his pillow and scurried under his bed as quickly as he could.

Hidden there, Rodney had only a few, fleeting glimpses of booted feet and surprised shouts as the lights illuminated the room accompanied by repeated gunfire. Rodney held his breath until silence returned.

“You’re safe, now. You can relax.” Sheppard assured as he crouched over one of the figures lying on the blood-soaked carpeting. “Stay over there for now, okay?”

Rodney pulled himself out from under his bed but remained seated on the floor beside it as Ronon and Teyla silently entered to crouch down near Sheppard.

“We’re clear for now but we’re going to have to leave soon,” Dex rumbled. “No telling who’s on their way.”

“Ford.” Sheppard sighed.

“You know this man, Major?” Teyla asked.

“He’s a friend…I thought he was a friend.” He sighed again. “We served together in Afghanistan.”

“Sheppard,” the man…not more than a boy, Rodney saw…gasped. “I’m sorry. My Granny…had to protect…they said…so sorry,” the boy coughed out the words as blood gagged him. “Hurt?”

“No. We’re okay. Don’t worry.” Sheppard took the boys flailing hand in his own and held it still. “Who threatened you, Ford?” The boy struggled, his breath a painful sounding rattle. “Who’s behind this, Aidan? Tell me!”

“Shep…s’rry..gen…,” a last, wet gasp. “Ge” he tried again, “…Lll…” and the horrible wet sounds faded away.

“Shit.”

“Sheppard. We’ve got to move.” Dex stood, reaching down to pull Sheppard away from the boy. “Get your Target geared up for travel, John. I’ll secure a vehicle.”

Sheppard stood, sparing the boy lying dead at his feet one last look. “Leave everything, Rodney. Teyla has the laptop. We’re leaving.”

Rodney scrambled gracelessly to his feet. “Okay, yes…okay.” He looked around for his pants he’d taken off earlier in the night. “I’ll get dressed…” 

“No.” John crossed the room and grabbed Rodney by his arm. “Leave it all…we’re going in what we have on.”

“Easy for you to say, Major. You’re still wearing pants!” Rodney startled, pulling back against Sheppard’s hand. “Why are you still wearing pants?”

“Later,” was the only response he got. He was hustled through the dimly lit hall, seeing more blood splashed across floors, walls, even the ceiling. He swallowed down the urge to puke. _No time, no time, no time,_ he repeated to himself. He made himself look only where he stepped, struggling to keep up with Sheppard as he was all-but shoved towards the back door.

Dex popped his head in almost as they reached the door, startling a yelp out of Rodney. “Ready?” Ronon asked, sparing a look at Rodney. “Let’s roll.”

~*~

Hours had passed, Rodney was sure of that. How many? He couldn’t be sure. He was exhausted but sleep was impossible to find. Every time his eyes drifted shut the night replayed itself, leaving him gasping and shaky. Giving up any hope of rest, Rodney sat up to survey his new surroundings. He knew they were in another house. That much he’d seen on the way in. They’d shown him his bedroom and left him there to “confer” with O’Neill. One small room, no windows, one bed. If Sheppard was still going to bunking with him they were going to be a lot closer than before. Not that Rodney had anything against handsome men sharing his bed but he wasn’t so sure Sheppard would feel the same.

Too bad. Sheppard was preternaturally hot.

Yeah, that was exhaustion talking. And probably low blood sugar. Time to go find something to eat.

His ‘team’ had been huddled together with Colonel O’Neill, trying to discover the leak that had led to their safe house being compromised. All their assurances that he was secure here, in the headquarters of the group, meant little. He was at risk, tired, and scared.

“How’re you holding up?” Sheppard asked from the table they were grouped around.

“Can’t sleep. And my blood sugar is low. A hypoglycemic reaction would cap off my day nicely, don’t you think? I’m going to find something to eat and sit up for a while.”

Teyla stood and crossed to him. “You must be very tired, Rodney. Perhaps a warm meal will help you relax enough to rest.” She patted his arm as she headed into the kitchen. “I have kept some stew warm for you. Sit down with John and I’ll bring it to you. Would you like some hot tea as well?”

Rodney nearly smiled. Teyla’s somewhat odd inflection was so soothing. Peaceful. He felt himself relaxing a little more. “Coffee, please. I’d love some coffee, thank you.” He settled into the chair nearest Sheppard and looked over the assembled men. He wanted to believe that these people could protect him. That the military would find the source of the violence he’d become enmeshed in and stop it, but truthfully he didn’t. Sheppard and O’Neill, even Lorne, seemed competent but the level of brutality they could indulge in scared the crap out of Rodney. Sighing, he gave himself a mental shake. The scary people would protect him or die trying; they’d shown willingness to do just that. It would have to be enough. “What now? Where do we go from here? Because honestly? I don’t think I can go on like this much longer. I’m a genius, not a ninja. This? Isn’t my world.”

“Ninja?” Lorne asked, bemused.

“So not the point, try to stay on topic, Captain. How do we proceed from here?”

Sharing a concerned look with the others at the table, O’Neill turned his attention to Rodney. He watched the scientist fidget in his seat for a minute, formulating the best response to the man’s obvious plea for reassurance.

“Doctor, situations like this one? They’re of necessity short-lived. Violent? Yes. Frightening? Yes. But the longer they drag on the more those outside begin to notice. That kind of notice is what the leaders of this thing want to avoid. They fear only one thing, Doctor, and that’s exposure. They don’t want outsiders involving themselves. The Trust…that’s the group you're up against…can’t afford to have their secrecy blown. Sooner rather than later, the upper management is going to end this. We need to remember that. This will end and end soon. We keep you safe, gather as much intel as possible in the time we have, and wait it out.”

“Just like that?” Rodney tried for sneering but even to his own ears he sounded pathetically grateful.

“Yes, Doctor. Just like that.”

~*~

Rodney watched as Sheppard flicked the light off in their shared bathroom. “Could you leave it on?” Rodney hated the fear he heard in his voice. _Way to look cool and in control, Rodney_ , he thought. So much for impressing Sheppard with how stoic and manly he was.

Sheppard didn’t comment. He switched the light back on and positioned the door so the light wasn’t shining directly in Rodney’s eyes.

Rodney drew in a breath as Sheppard crossed over to the bed they’d both sleep in. No way was Sheppard going to ignore the way Rodney’s traitorous body was responding to him. Rodney squirmed as far over to his side of the bed as he could without falling off.

“Relax, Rodney.” Sheppard slid under the sheets, turning to face Rodney. “Just relax. Everything is going to be just fine.” He reached over and ran his fingertips down Rodney’s arm.

“Oh, God. Please…”Rodney’s fingers scrabbled for purchase on the slick, cool sheets. “You don’t…you’re not…oh, God…”

“I’m not?” John amused whisper sent a wave of lust coursing through Rodney’s belly straight to his dick. “Are you sure about that?” Sheppard leaned in closer, running the tip of his tongue along Rodney’s stubbled jaw. “I’m pretty sure I am.” He licked a broader path from Rodney’s jaw down his throat.

“Oh…oh…just like…please…” Rodney forced his hands to do something constructive and gently pushed Sheppard away. Sheppard growled…Rodney’s dick wholeheartedly approved of that…and leaned in for another swipe of his tongue.

“Erg…” was the articulate response. Gathering what little was left of his strength, Rodney pushed Sheppard back once more. “Why.” He gasped when Sheppard’s hand drifted down his chest to ghost over his happy, happy dick. He swallowed, “why are you doing this?” He shifted towards Sheppard’s body without conscious thought. “Oh my God! Are you _naked_? When did you get naked?”

John laughed and guided Rodney’s hand over to his own happy dick. “Wanna see what else I can do when you’re not looking?”

“You really _are_ a ninja,” Rodney breathed. He stopped manfully resisting and decided to enjoy what Sheppard was offering.

He enjoyed it a lot the rest of the night.

~*~

Rodney slunk into the kitchen the next morning; sure that everyone in the house was aware how he and John had spent the night. As long as no one brought it up he figured he’d be fine. He angled for the seat at the table farthest from John, hoping he wouldn’t blush like a schoolgirl when he looked at him.

“Rest well, Doc?” Lorne smirked.

“Ha, very ha, ha, Captain. Your wit is rapier.” Rodney _knew_ his face was red. He carefully avoided looking at John.

O’Neill sent Lorne a quelling look and sat across from Rodney. “So. Let’s talk about your work at the SGC. I know you’re bound by confidentiality clauses,” he hurried on, seeing Rodney building up a rant. “But we need some more info then what we’re working with. Give us some basics. Walk us through what you do that we have clearance for.”

Rodney reviewed what he could tell the group for a minute before beginning. “I work with a group of physicists trying to unlock an artifact found in the Egyptian desert about twenty years ago. We’re very close to understanding its function. With the translation department nearing the completion of their part of the puzzle we should…in theory…be able to use the device to open a stable wormhole.”

John’s head shot up. “What? Like to another planet?”

“Yes, theoretically. To other galaxies. Again, theoretically, we should be able to travel through that wormhole and reemerge on the other side. We’re calling the artifact a Stargate. If we’re successful, the people who control the Stargate will be a position of power. Power over people who won’t know anything about it until it’s too late.”

“And who among your colleagues is showing interest in your work, Doctor,” Teyla asked.

Rodney snorted. “The SGC is essentially a small town. Everyone knows what everyone is doing. _Everyone_ is interested in the Stargate.”

O’Neill looked thoughtful. “How ‘bout someone _overly_ interested lately? Someone not on your team that didn’t pay too much attention before.”

“Colonel, the list would be endless! You don’t understand the excitement that our work is engendering.” Rodney shook his head in frustration. “We’re talking traveling through space to walk on alien worlds! Who _wouldn’t_ be interested?”

John pulled his tablet over to him and powered it up. “The list may be long, Rodney, but it gives us a place to start. Who’s first?”

~*~

Hours later and no closer to a viable suspect, Rodney was at a breaking point. “Please, Colonel. I have to go back to work. I have the translation staff reporting in less than an hour. The power calculations should finish their run today. There’s too much going on for me to spend any more time fruitlessly talking about my coworkers. Suffice to say they’re all idiots! I cannot believe any of them would have enough brain cells to rub together to be a threat to a cockroach, much less me!” He crossed his arms over his chest and sat back with a huff.

“Alrighty then.” O’Neill looked over at Sheppard. “Take Mr. Crankypants back to the mountain, Major. Take Lorne and Zelenka with you. I’ll be there in an hour or so. He’s never alone…not even for the head, clear?”

“Crystal.” John herded Rodney up and away from the table. Rodney scowled down at O’Neill. “That’s _Doctor_ Crankypants, thank you.”

“Of course it is. Reports every thirty minutes, Major.”

~*~

“How are you coming along with your equations, Rodney?”

Rodney looked up from the data pad he’d been staring at. In truth, he’d been thinking about Sheppard; how he’d felt pressed against him, how he’d tasted, and not what was displayed on the screen.

“We’re making steady progress, Dr. Lee.” Rodney forced his concentration back on his work.

“Where is your, what, your body guard?” Bill Lee ventured further into the lab, angling his head as if to peak at the laptop in front of Rodney. “Aren’t they usually with you?”

Rodney stopped trying to work and stared at the scientist in front of him. He pointed at the corner where Lorne was occupying himself with his own tablet. Lorne offered a finger wave when Bill turned to follow the direction pointed.

“Oh. Well. I…I’d best be going.” Doctor Lee backed towards the door under the now curious watch of Evan. “I’d like to see some of your work, Doctor McKay. If you don’t mind.” He rubbed sweat off his upper lip. “I mean, I’m interested…curious.” He’d reached the doorway and turned to go.

“Curiously interested?” queried Lorne, causing the now clearly frightened scientist to whirl back to face him.

“Hm, yes. Just that.” With a nervous twitter he waved his hand towards Rodney. “Teammates, you know.” With that, he made his escape.

Both men stared at the empty doorway for several seconds.

“So, Doc. Just how often does your teammate and friend Doctor Lee come into your lab?”

“What?” Rodney looked over at Lorne, “never, really. Well. If I ask him to but really, why would I? The man is an idiot.” Rodney now looked hard at Lorne, taking in the thoughtful expression on his face. “Surely you don’t think Bill Lee is part of this? He doesn’t have it in him.” Rodney shook his head. “Ridiculous.”

“If you say so, Doc.” Lorne turned his attention back to his tablet. He made notes on the unexpected meeting for Sheppard and O’Neill to parse through later. It was too weird an encounter not to.

~*~

“Doctor Lee, I presume?”

Bill Lee jumped, whirling towards the voice behind him. He managed to keep himself upright with an oath. “Who are you? What do you want? How do you know who I am?” Bill backed towards the door he’d exited but found himself cut off by another shadowy form. “What do you want from me?”

“Relax, Doctor. We have no interest in hurting you. We need to have a little talk.” Bill gasped and swiveled around, desperate for an avenue of escape. “Leave me alone! I work for the military! You’ll be sorry if you bother me!”

Jack shook his head. “Sheppard, help the good Doctor into the car.”

“No! I’m going to scream! I mean it!” The panicked Doctor struggled against John’s restraining hand.

“Calm down, Doctor. You’re going to give yourself an aneurysm. I promise we’ll drop you off right here as soon as we have our talk. No one is going to hurt you. But you can be arrested for treason for what you have been doing. I think you already know that. Why should you take the fall here, Doc?” Lee stopped struggling.

“Let’s have that talk. Get in the car.”

~*~

“According to Doctor Lee, the Trust is controlled by a group he only knows of as the Committee. This Committee is the driving force behind the effort to take control of the Stargate. Petrov wouldn’t play along so some of their goons offed him. McKay has us following him 24/7 so no joy there, either. Lee was supposed to finagle a look at McKay’s data and plant a bug that would copy his notes. Knowing how close to completion would tell them how much of a risk they’d have to take to put themselves in position.”

General Hammond rubbed his eyes. It was worse than he’d imagined. “And Doctor Lee implicated General Landry? And Senator Kinsey? Does he have any other names we could use?”

“The Trust is compartmentalized. Need to know. Those are the ones he answered to. But you can be sure there are more, General. Probably a lot more.”

The two stopped talking when Colonel Maybourne approached. “Hell of a thing, General,” Maybourne began, his most sincere expression firmly in place. “I never expected such a thing from General Landry. Do we know why?”

“Not as of yet, Harry.” O’Neill looked at the General, taking his cues from him as to how much Maybourne should be told. “Harry, you’ve met Jack O’Neill, haven’t you?”

“Yes, Colonel O’Neill and I served together.” Another sincere smile, “good to see you, Jack. Been a long time.”

General Hammond smiled without humor. “You’ll be seeing a great deal more of him, Colonel. The President has asked both Jack and John Sheppard to return to active service. Jack has been given a much-deserved promotion to Brigadier General. He’ll be in charge here when I return to Washington.”

Jack watched the play of emotions that raced across Maybourne’s face before he was able to hide them away.

“So. You and Sheppard. Congrats, Jack. Or should I say ‘Sir’? Can’t see Sheppard being too happy to be back in uniform, though. What with his _lifestyle_ and all.”

O’Neill chose to ignore the dig at Sheppard’s sexuality. “Sheppard’s getting his silver Eagles. Long over due, if you ask me. DADT’s a thing of the past. I’m going to make him my 2IC. I don’t think he’s gonna lose any sleep.” Jack smiled at the Maybourne, enjoying the others struggles to remain calm. “I’m looking forward to working with you again, Harry. I’m sure we’ll see a lot of each other.”

Hammond and O’Neill watched Maybourne stalk away. “Where is Sheppard, Jack? Shouldn’t he be here?”

“I let him and McKay go. McKay’s been staying in the safe-house and wants to get back to his own place. Sheppard’s gonna…help.”

“Is that what the kids are calling it now?”

~*~

Rodney pressed down on the wound in Sheppard’s thigh. “Push down harder, you moron! Do you want to bleed to death before we get backup?” Rodney gulped back his panic. They were supposed to be safe now. Safe. As soon as they’d entered the back door of the safe house John had pulled his weapon. Rodney hadn’t even noticed until he raised it towards the darkened passage in front of them. General Landry stepped out of the shadow, already firing his own weapon, intent finishing what he’d begun.

“Why, General? I don’t understand how someone who’s given their life to the military could turn against all it stands for.” Sheppard ignored the gun swiveled back in his direction. He needed to keep Landry distracted and away from Rodney until help came. “What was it that made it okay to commit treason?”

“Treason?” Landry barked. “You think this is treason? Open your eyes! That thing under the mountain? That’s going to open a portal allowing aliens onto our planet, Major. Aliens with unknown agendas with weapons and abilities we may have nothing to counter. The control of such a device can’t be left in the hand of the bleeding hearts currently running things in Washington. I’m not committing treason. I’m a patriot! I’m protecting my world and it’s interests, which is more than that wimp George Hammond is doing.”

Rodney struggled out of his jacket, using the sleeves as a makeshift tourniquet to stanch the bleeding. “Sheppard needs medical attention, General. You don’t want to add murder to your crimes.”

“He can bleed, Doctor. You want him to get help? Fine. You turn over the secure laptop with the codes for the Stargate. You give me all the research your team has put together. Give it to me now and I’ll be on my way. Then you can call for medical help for the Major. Not before.”

Rodney shifted to lean across Sheppard’s body, running his hand under his injured thigh, to all appearances tightening the bandage but in actuality freeing Sheppard’s gun from under him. He carefully thumbed off the safety, praying he didn’t shoot Sheppard in the ass before he was through.

“I’ll get the laptop, General. Please. Just give me a minute to stabilize him.” He shifted again, using his body to conceal the automatic he held. “It’s in my car…” Rodney turned and fired, knowing there would be no second chances.

 _Of course,_ thought Rodney. _I should have taken those shooting lessons the Captain offered._

Landry whirled away, hiding himself behind the sofa. “That was a mistake, Doctor. I can wait, can you? How much blood do you think Sheppard’s lost?”

John gestured for Rodney to hand him the gun. “Help me sit up,” he whispered.

“General, my team will be here in moments. You have no chance to escape. All you can come away with here is your life. Throw out the weapon and come out.”

“Fat chance, Sheppard. You didn’t have time to call anyone. I’m sure of that. You can’t survive much longer. Take my deal. On my honor as an officer, I’ll leave McKay here unharmed.”

“Last warning, General.” Sheppard whistled sharply. With a crash, the window behind the General was shattered by the bullet that put him down.

“You guys okay in there?”

“Ronon!” McKay barked. “Get an ambulance. Sheppard’s been shot!”

~*~

John squirmed around to find a more comfortable position on the mountain of pillows McKay had piled behind him. He was glad to be released from the infirmary but already tired of being waited on.

“Oh. You’re awake.” Rodney crossed the room to stand next to the bed. “Now that the trust has been pushed back…now that you’re back on active duty…that is to say, now that you aren’t…”

John reached over to grab one of the flailing hands. “We already had this conversation, didn’t we? I’m still pretty sure I am.” He tugged Rodney until he sank down on the bed with him, close enough to kiss the nervous babbling off his lips. “Relax.”

“Yes, but…”

“No buts.” John tugged and pulled until Rodney was lying next to him. “Better. Much better.” He guided Rodney’s hand down to the bulge in his boxers. “Besides, if we stop now? You’ll never get to see me in my Mess Dress. I’m told I’m a sight to behold!”

“Nrg,” Rodney panted. _No man is strong enough to resist that,_ he thought. “Shut up and take off your pants.”

“Rodney, you sweet talker, you.” John smiled and slid his good leg up and over Rodney’s. “Hey, Rodney. Are you still my Target? I can demonstrate my aim if you are.”

“Oh, God. Are you brain damaged? Blood loss has caused brain damage! We should get you back to the infirmary.”

John laughed; it felt so good to laugh. “Look Rodney, I’m aiming at you!”

“I can’t believe you find that funny…” John silenced him with a lewd kiss, pulling his hands back to his erection. “Rodney. Shut up and take off your pants.”


End file.
